TMNT Rain Upon Fate pt1
by NightOwl285
Summary: This has to honestly be THE saddest one I've written yet. It's been raining like mad outside today, so the thought just came to me. There's going to be a second part to this and it's mainly going to be in April's point of view. So it's kinda indirectly a Donnie and April sort of thing, but much sadder. Please let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback! :) Disclaimer:
1. TMNT Rain Upon Fate pt1

It had been raining hard these past few weeks. The sun had not once shined its beautiful face. It was almost as if the heavens understood their grief and pain. Like the falling rain, their hearts were falling into despair and darkness….. They missed him.

_What went wrong? What did we miss? What could we have done different? Why did this happen? How could we have let this happen? Why…Why…Why…?_

They all kept thinking the same questions over and over. They all walked as if death was walking beside them, taunting them. Ever since that night…they were broken.

It had been over two weeks since they last faced the Shredder. Two weeks….since Donatello's death. It had been so recent, yet it seemed like an eternity or vice versa. They all had played the scene over and over again in their heads. It haunted them all….

_"Donnie! Flank him on the left, I'll get the right!" Leo ordered. Donnie nodded and pulled out his Naginata as he was preparing to strike. Mikey and Raph were suddenly jumped by other Foot Ninjas as they were trying to make their way over to the others. Leo was sure his plan would work. They all thought the Shredder wanted Leo first to die and wanted to somehow use it to their advantage. Donnie was to catch the Shredder off guard while Leo took him down. Donnie was so sure this would work. But the Shredder did something they didn't expect…_

_The Shredder quickly turned around to Donnie direction. He was just…so fast. Donnie was scared, but didn't back away. It was almost as if everything went in slow motion for Donnie. Leo's eyes grew wide with terror. The others were running towards Donnie to help…but none of them were fast enough…_

_The Shredder had plunged his blades through Donatello's abdomen, pushing into his very being deeper and deeper as the blood flowed from the turtle's body. Donnie's sudden gasp and cries of pain sent tremors through the brother's bodies. It all just happened…so fast…_

_"DONNIIIIEEEEEE!" They all cried in unison. The Shredder lifted Donnie's lifeless body and threw him towards the others. "I want you all to suffer. I will take you all down one by one," the Shredder proclaimed. Leo and the others were burning with rage and grief. They all advanced towards the Shredder. No holding back this time…They wanted revenge, they wanted to kill._

_But a sudden fleet of Foot Ninjas appeared and with a flash of smoke they had all disappeared. The Shredder wanted their suffering to be long and slow. _

_The brother's rushed to Donnie's side. He was bleeding badly, but he was still alive. They were able to quickly take him back to the lair. They laid him on a bed and started to treat his wounds. April was there to help in any way she could. When they were done they all stayed close to Donnie. Donnie was breathing short heavy shallow breaths. _

_April stayed by his side kissing his forehead and stroking his face. Tears were streaming from everyone's eyes. "Hang in there Donnie, we love you, I love you. Don't give up, we're here with you," cried April. Donnie looked up into her eyes. "Did she just say she loved me?" Donnie thought to himself. He wanted to stay alive. He wanted to keep fighting. He tried with all his heart, but…_

_"I-I… l-love… you all…" _

_Those were his last and final words that he breathed to the one's he loved most._

...

No one could forget that night. They all held him tightly as he died in their embraces. Like the unyielding rain, uncontrollable tears and sobs tore through their very being. None of them had known what it was to feel true sadness and despair until that night.


	2. TMNT Guardian Angel Letters pt2

**Ok, so here's part 2 to Rain Upon Fate. This is just getting sadder and sadder, I swear I was almost tearing up as I was writing this lol! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT 2012 characters and whatnot.**

For the past few weeks they have spent sleepless nights trying to find the Shredder. They were going to take him out once and for all. They were going to avenge their fallen brother.

April stayed with them in the lair everyday. Whenever the brother's were out on patrol, April would stay behind and keep Master Splinter company. Everything seemed so out of place, like a piece of them was missing….a happy smart purple piece.

No one had gone into Donnie's lab since that night. The sight of it was too painful for them. Seeing all of his papers, tools and gadgets spread all over just as he left it was unbearable for them. In a way it gave them a sense that he was still there, working on something.

Master Splinter wanted to be alone for a while. April decided to stay in the lair any way. She thought about it for a while, but hesitated to actually do it. She took a deep shaky breath and walked into Donnie's lab.

Everything was just as he left it. Gadgets, notebooks, tools, and just about anything he loved to tinker with. April felt a lump swell in her throat. Her eyes began to water…

_Don't cry…please don't cry. Please don't be sad anymore. I'm right here…_

April wasn't sure why, but it almost felt as though there was a peaceful and loving presence with her. She looked around…..no one.

April slowly walked towards his desk. So many papers were filled with unaccomplished plans and inventions. She looked and read through each and every one of them. _Donnie, you were an amazing genius. I can't believe how amazing and beautiful your ideas are, _April thought to herself. April opened up a drawer that was already halfway cracked. She found only one thing…..

A letter.

There was no address or name on this letter. There was only a little drawn heart at the corner of it. April wasn't sure for a moment, but. She decided to open the letter. She slowly read through it.

It was addressed to her…..

_Dear April, _

_ I've been thinking about writing this to you for a while, but I just wasn't sure how to start out. I'm not even sure if there's a point to writing this. You can imagine how many papers I've thrown out just trying to write you this letter._

_I'm not sure how else to express myself to you. So I'm just going to say it. April…I love you… I've loved you since I first saw you. My heart is throbbing as I'm writing this to you. I don't even know if I'll ever have the courage to give this to you. _

_Every time I see you it feels like I'm just an unworthy peasant before a beautiful queen. I can never take my eyes off of you. Your eyes are so beautiful, everything about you is beautiful. I can't help but smile inside and out whenever I see or talk to you. _

_When I'm with you I feel both strong and weak at the same time. I'm happiest whenever I'm by your side. No matter what, I will always be by your side to love and protect you. You might never know just how much I love you with all my heart. _

_If only you knew how many times I've thought about you. If only you knew how many sleepless nights I've spent thinking about you. If only you knew the pain I feel of the thought that I may never hold you and love you the way you deserve to be loved. _

_I wonder…if you'll ever know…just how much I love you. I love you more than words can ever express. _

_This is my love letter to you. This is my gift to you and only you. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to give this to you. I might just end up throwing another letter away without ever knowing. _

_I love you…more than you'll ever know._

_ With all my love, Donnie._

It had the date on it, March 3rd. That was the day he died. He must have written it just before they left to face the Shredder. April cried as she read page after page of Donnie's love letter to her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to say and do…

_You…you shouldn't have died…! You should still be here! You should still be here like always, inventing, thinking, creating…! You should still be here…WITH me right now! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

April fell to her knees in defeat of her own sorrow_. _Hot burning tears continued to flow out of her eyes. She felt as though a piece of her had died. The feeling of an empty hole formed in her heart as all the life within her fell into despair. Her sight began to blacken. She felt a familiar voice reaching out to her…. _Who's there…? _

_April…? April … _A soft and loving voice was calling to her in a whisper, but who? No one was here. No one she could see at least.

_April…please…please don't cry. It makes me sad when I see you cry. Please don't be sad anymore… I'm right here. I love you…_

April felt like she was beginning to lose herself. She thought hearing Donnie's voice was all in her head until…

She felt a soft three fingered hand wipe away her tears.

April could see his gap smile. Oh, how she missed that smile. She didn't know how or why, but in the midst of her deepest despair she was somehow able to see him. It was almost as if he had never left them. He looked so….alive.

_So I see you read my letter. I really wished that I could have given it to you myself. I'm sorry. I wish…I wish I had more time…_

Despite whether he was really there or not, she didn't care. She threw her arms around him and cried into the crook of his neck. "Why did this happen?! You weren't supposed to die! You weren't supposed to leave us! We need you! I need you! I…I…I love you so much!" April cried out in the silence of the lab.

_April…Things happen for a reason. I'm not sure why, but they just do. I tried to hold on as best as I could. I wanted to live. I wanted to be with you. There was so much I wanted, but I was never sure if they would ever happen. I love you so much. I promise I will never leave you. I will always be right here with you. Watch over and take care of everyone for me. I will be with them always as well. I will always be here to watch over all of you. Please remember one thing…_

_Good-byes…are never forever. I promise you, we will all be together again. So please wait. Live your life, be happy. I'm ok now, so please don't be sad. I will be right there waiting for you when the time comes. But for now, please…live…_

It felt as though he kissed her cheek after he spoke. She never wanted him to let go. She never wanted him to leave. "Please…please…don't go…." April whispered as her sight began to fade once again, blinded by her own tears.

She knew he wasn't physically there, but he was still there nonetheless. He was there with her in spirit. He will forever live in her heart. April felt the hole in her chest beginning to go away, but it would never fully heal. April watched as she saw her purple clad ninja walk away into a beautiful light. He turned around to look at her one more time. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could read his lips…..

_I love you_


End file.
